To the 1P World
by Ve Kuraresa Cupcakes
Summary: A sequel to To the 2P World! Since To the 2P World is my most popular story (not including Letters and Cupcakes) I decided to make a sequel and hope that it would be as popular as it's predecessor! So hope you enjoy!


**A/N: As many of you know, I'm sure, To the 2P World is my most popular story (unless you count Letters and Cupcakes, but that's not really a legit story, so...), and now, I have finally decided to make a much-wanted sequel to the story! Now I just have to hope that this story will get as popular as it's predecessor did! XD So enjoy!~ Also, I haven't written in a while, so this might be bad...**

* * *

After all that had happened with the wands, the countries agreed not to use wands to go between the worlds, and instead found another way to cross between worlds: mirrors. Mirrors were a bit more controllable, since the nations knew that they could just hide the mirror in a closet to keep the 2Ps locked up if they tried to come and attack them. But what they didn't know was that the 2Ps still had one of the wands with them, and that they were planning on one day using it to invade the 1P world, since mirrors weren't everywhere and the wand was more reliable. And after about a year, that day came.

...

"Well, are we ready?" 2P America asked while twirling the wand between his fingers.

"Yeah, we've been ready for like a year..." 2P Italy muttered.

"I know, same...but we have to catch them by surprise. If we had done it too soon after the first incident, they would've been ready for it, and we don't want that to happen," 2P America said.

"So, shall we start the plan then?~" 2P England cheered, happy to see his counterpart again.

"Yeah, let's just go already..." 2P Japan said in annoyance.

"Alright! Alfie, the wand please!" 2P England said, holding out his hand.

"Why should I give it to you?" 2P America asked with narrowed eyes.

"Because I know how to use it, silly!" 2P England answered with a sweet smile.

After a brief staring contest between the two, 2P America handed the wand to his former caretaker with a sigh.

"Shall we begin then?" 2P England said excitedly, holding the now-glowing wand into the air.

...

The countries were sitting in another world meeting, arguing and fighting just like usual. But this normalcy was broken by a sudden crash outside the door. Everyone looked over at the door in confusion before continuing on with their petty fighting, thinking that it was just Prussia or Sealand trying to disrupt the meeting. But when the door was knocked down and a knife imbedded itself near Italy's head, everyone shut up and looked over at the 2Ps that had just entered.

"Ello all!" 2P England said happily, grinning. "How have you been?"

No one answered, not in the mood for answering his question at the moment, too in shock to do anything.

"Oh, what's wrong? Did-"

"Shut up cupcake freak," 2P America said, glaring over at 2P England. "You know what's wrong so shut up."

"Oh dear, I think I made my little Alfie mad!" 2P England said before trying to give 2P America a hug.

"And get away from me!" 2P America said, trying his hardest not to yell.

"Are you quite done?" England asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah," 2P America snapped, wanting everyone to shut up.

2P Italy sighed, annoyed with his fellow countries.

"Well, now that that's done, are you going to explain why you're here?" Germany asked.

"I thought that would be obvious though!" 2P England said. "We're here to attack you!"

"Yes, it's just as he said," said 2P Italy with a smirk. "You left a wand in our world, so we decided to use it for ourselves to get rid of you."

"So you actually used it then," England muttered. "We thought you would come by way of mirror, so we got rid of all the mirrors in this building just to be safe..."

"Well, you obviously thought wrong!" 2P Italy said, obviously in a better mood than usual.

"So, what are you going to do now?" America asked, worried that something similar to last time would happen.

"Go somewhere where you won't be able to find us, of course," 2P America said, rolling his eyes at his counterpart's stupidity.

"And after that?" America asked.

"Hmm...burn some things, destroy some things, anything that'll make you all suffer really," 2P Italy said with a shrug.

"Well, as the hero, I won't let you do that!" America said heroically, making pretty much everyone in the room shake their heads at his stupidity.

"Yeah, I doubt you'll be able to stop us," 2P Italy said before turning around and heading to the door, the rest of the 2Ps following. "Well, see you later then. And have fun trying to stop us!"

The last person out the door shut it, leaving the 1Ps sitting in silence.

"So...what should we do aru?" China asked, now worried about his country.

"We'll have to defeat them, otherwise they'll cause too much chaos," Germany answered.

"And how are we supposed to do that, considering the fact that they seem to have been born to fight?" England asked, thinking of what happened last time.

"We'll just have to get stronger so we can save the world!" America said, brofisting the air.

"I agree with America-san," Japan said.

"Yes, so do I. Getting stronger does seem to be the only way to defeat them," England muttered, not really wanting to admit that he agreed with America.

"So...how are we going to get stronger?" France asked, curious to everyone's answers.

"We should train aru," China said.

"Well yes, that part's obvious, but the question now is where should we train?" England said.

"Dojos work well," said Japan. "And if we train with wooden swords, we won't have to worry about hurting any of the other countries."

"That is true...but I think that I should lead the training. I find that I did good training Italy and Japan during World War II," said Germany.

"Ve, no! Germany, your training was really, really hard!" Italy said, waving his arms around.

"I agree with Italy-san," Japan muttered.

"What if we combined Japan's and Germany's ideas?" Russia asked with his usual smile. "If we do that, we'll get stronger faster."

Everyone sat in thought for a moment before answering.

"That might actually work..." Germany muttered in thought. "My training could serve as a warm-up for Japan's training."

"Yes, brilliant idea Russia," England said with a little hesitation.

"Spasibo," Russia said with a smile.

"So, when should we start? And where should we do it?" England asked.

"Let's just stay here in Germany for now, it would be easier that way, da?" Russia suggested.

"Right, and we start tomorrow of course!" America said.

"Alright, so...7 am?" Germany suggested.

"That sounds good," said England. "And we can meet here and then decide where we're going to train."

"Does it have to start so early though?" America complained, hating having to get up early.

"Ja, it would be better to start it early," Germany said, making America flop down on the table.

"Good night then," America mumbled, making everyone facepalm.

"You know the meeting's over now, right America?" England asked. "You can go home if you want..."

"Oh," America said as his head shot up off the table. "Well then, later dudes!"

America left soon after, the rest of the nations following.

* * *

**A/N: So...what do you think? I think it's pretty okay so far, but as I mentioned before, I haven't written in a while, so... But anyway, tell me what you think!**


End file.
